Infinity Train Wiki:Policy
This is the policy of the wiki. The policy lists acceptable practices that the community should follow. With these rules, it will help push towards a wiki that will serve to be a reliable encyclopedia for Infinity Train. If any of the do's and do not's are violated, the appropriate action taken will be according to the moderator's guidebook for positions that focus on the content and community outside of the live chat. As is customary to Wikia itself, its Terms of Use, Privacy Policy, Licensing, and Community Creation Policy co-exist with the local dot points below, so it is highly recommended to read them thoroughly as well. Do's Editing * Write articles with a neutral point of view. This means you are writing the article with an educated mind of the subject, but are not subject to influence that may create bias or prejudice in the writing. * All content within the articles must be verifiable if there ever is a sentence that can be questionable or possibly challenged. If it exists, please put a reference that is confirmed to be an official source, a reference to the image in Infinity Train, or as a quote from a character in Infinity Train. * If you see that the page has been vandalized, please contact a moderator that is assigned a position to deal with them, such as admins. If there is no presence from one, check the history of a page first and revert it to the revision before the vandal has appeared on the page. Community * Help the user who is in need of assistance whether they have contacted you or not. Even an attempt is appreciated as it encourages teamwork to find the solution and learn from the experience. * Think like a bad guy, but do not commit the actus reus. Thinking like a bad guy helps to establish rules that do not exist to repel the attempts a real bad guy would do if the rule did not exist, such as gaming the system or finding exploits and loopholes in existing rules. The policy not only acts as a guideline for users to follow but is also a shield that helps deter what would be unacceptable away. * Common sense is key. Think hard about what you say or do and what is allowed outside the range all of these rules can list. Do not's Editing * Do not spam or vandalize on anything in the wiki. * Do not publish any false or unverifiable information * Do not write an article outside of a neutral point of view. * If there is an edit dispute (say if a user reverted your edit), do not revert it back. Instead, message them on their message wall explaining your edit, deconstructing the other user's edit, and asking why they undid the edit. This helps to create a discussion that will result in a consensus. Community * Do not game the system. This is when a user manipulates the rules for one's desired outcome, usually a malicious one, such as biting newcomers a user does not like or to give oneself an advantage over others. * Do not come to this wiki to attract disruption from other communities. Please settle local problems on the wiki it started in or on Community Central. * Do not misbehave on the wiki by making inappropriate comments whether it is towards people or not. * Do not impersonate or talk as or like other users for a malicious purpose, such as spreading rumors or garnering a negative feedback while using them as a meatshield or proxy. * Do not create an account that exists to commit sockpuppetry. Sockpuppetry means an account that is used for deception or otherwise malicious purposes under another alias or disguise. An example is evading a block or acting as a strawman in community discussions to benefit the identity behind the sockpuppet. Category:Organization